Emma's Favortie Movie
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Emma and Charming watch Emma's favorite movie and bond. One-shot.


Emma sat in the living room staring at her laptop screen as the Disney logo made its appearance on the screen. Emma smiled, good ol' Disney, just then David came home from the grocery store.

"Hey, Emma." He said juggling the overstuffed bags that looked like they were going to either a) rip or b) explode.

"Hey, David" Emma said pausing the movie she was watching and setting her laptop aside so she could help put the groceries away.

"What are you watching?" David asked as he and Emma unpacked the bags quickly,

"Just an old Disney movie." Emma said quickly, only wanting to sit back down and watch her movie.

"Can I join you?" David asked glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Emma was stunned, she hadn't expected David to be interested in Disney movies, but she couldn't bring herself to say no.

"S- sure, yeah you can join me," Emma said,

"Great! I'll make popcorn." Approximately two minutes later Emma and David were sitting on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn and Emma's laptop balanced precariously between them.

"So, what movie are we watching?" David asked, Emma blushed in embarrassment

"It's my favorite…" Emma muttered

"Is it _Snow White_?" David asked, Emma burst into laughter,

"Hell no!" David frowned, obviously hurt by Emma's statement. "No offense David but _Snow White _never appealed to me. This movie is called _Newsies_. It didn't do so great upon its initial release so it isn't as well-known." Emma hit play and stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth. The overture kicked in and Emma had to smile. The movie plodded on and Emma and David and Emma didn't talk for a while, and then they reached the scene where the main character named Jack Kelly was singing a song called _Santa Fé._ It was as they watched this David said,

"I think I like this kid,"

"You do?" Emma asked, never tearing her gaze from the screen.

"Yeah, he's a hard worker and he's not afraid to dream." David said,

"I like David better." Emma shrugged

"Why?" David asked glancing at Emma briefly before returning his attention to the screen.

"I don't know, David's smart, and cautious but also caring and passionate." David shot Emma a look,

"Just watch the movie," Emma muttered blushing bright red.

* * *

Two hours later Emma and David finished the movie.

"What do you think?" Emma asked nervously, David looked at Emma and smiled,

"It was a good movie, I can see why you like it." Emma grinned; picking up the popcorn bowl got up and started to clean up. It had been nice watching her favorite movie with David. He seemed to like it as well, "So what's your newsie name?" He asked. Emma froze

"My what?"

"Your newsie name, like how Jack's was Cowboy, or Racetrack, or Crutchy. What's yours?" Emma blushed, she had never admitted to coming up with a newsie name for herself before. Emma muttered her newsie name quickly, "What was that?" David asked, Emma groaned.

"Braces. Its Braces." David's eyebrows rose,

"Braces?" Emma flushed

"I had braces as a kid and was really self-conscious about it. So yeah, my newsie name is Braces." David nodded

"I wonder what my newsie name is," David said,

"Well, what are you into?" Emma asked

"Yours wasn't something you were into," David pointed out,

"It doesn't have to be something you're into per se, like Crutchy, Boots and Kid Blink it was a physical thing." David thought a moment,

"How about, Shepherd."

"Shepherd?" Emma asked amused,

"I used to be a shepherd before I met your mother," Emma shook her head,

"I am _not_ calling you Shepherd!" Emma laughed,

"Okay, how about Charming then?" Emma arched an eyebrow

"The nickname Mary Margaret gave you? No, that's your guy's thing, I want our own thing." David smiled,

"Ok, you come up with one." David said

"Fine, I will," Emma said looking David over, she was silent for a long time and then said, "Guns." Now it's David's turn to laugh,

"Guns?" Emma shrugged

"You are my deputy, besides, it's a solid newsie name. Makes you sound like a bad ass. You know, 'watch out for Guns 'e'll soak ya bad.'" David laughed

"Well when you say it like that, I like it, so that's our thing now. I'll call you Braces and you'll call me Guns." Emma nodded

"C'mon Guns let's seize the day and make dinner before Mary Margaret gets home."

* * *

From that day on Emma called David Guns and he called her Braces, Henry was soon dubbed Books, and when ever Mary Margaret looked at them weird they would laugh and shout in bad New York accents "Look at me, I'm the king of New York. Suddenly I'm respectable, starin' right at 'cha lousy with stature!" And Mary Margaret would roll her eyes and continue on with what she was doing, she didn't care if she came home and found the three of them glued to Emma's laptop with newsboy caps on, she didn't care when they started talking in bad New York accents, or that the three of them dressed up as newsboys every year on Halloween. Mary Margaret did not care because at least Emma and David had bonded over something. Even if it was an old, under appreciated Disney movie.

_**Newsies is my favorite movie ever! If you haven't seen it I suggest you watch it, if you have you know what I'm talking about. Please review!**_


End file.
